The present invention relates to lock devices and relates more particularly to a combined lock device for fastening a door, strongbox, etc. by means of a key and at least one combination.
Various types of lock devices have been disclosed for fastening a door, strongbox, etc. by means of a key or combination. A pre-set number code for a combination lock may be detected easily by a skilled person. Therefore, a single combination lock does not provide sufficient protection. Further, the lock bolt of either type of conventional lock devices generally has a slope on the front end thereof convenient for inserting in a strike. Because of the design of the slope, a lock bolt may be forced to move back to an unlocking position when a pry is inserted through the gap between the door frame and the door panel to press against the slope of the lock bolt.